User talk:MajorMalex
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Banned On The Run.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! FreakOut (talk) 23:08, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Please use In the Infobox Album.An Track Listing Please Use #.-peace Edit wars Oh, well then. Bye. ~ Head admin and creator of wiki, OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 22:06, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :To be more clear, allow me to explain the incentive behind said deletions of pictures and articles. : When I made this wiki all those years ago, I swore to myself that I would never let someone post a really bad Photoshopped image, that we were about continuing the legacy of the Rutles with just as high quality that the original had done. The jokes had to be at least half as good, the song titles needed to be clever, all pages had to not contradict either film, and the images needed to be good Photoshopping. : Now, I have grown more lenient in recent years. For instance, when I started the wiki I had a stern no policy against pages on the albums Rutle Soul and (what was then often called) Rutolver. I hated the Photoshopping on said images and thought they were all tacky. However, I acknowledged that good jokes were possible and that the idea had potential. So I let it get made eventually, and as a reward I was eventually given better and better cover art for both (A nice substitute for the revolver cover that was found on Deviantart, and the "Rutolver" cover was slowly updated to the much better "Semi-Automatic" cover page and titles. : Despit all of this, there are still a few pages that I must strongly say "no" to. For one, Please Rut Me (or Please Rut Rut and other variations) is an album which contradicts both films, which make clear that Meet The Rutles was the first Rutles album. It's clear from the film that each Rutle's life doesn't necessarily match up with that of their Beatle counterpart, and making a Rutle version of each Beatle event, song, and album with no ideas of jokes or otherwise is not a wise plan. : I also still don't accept those images of the Rutles with the babies or the other version of the same album because it's really a bad Photoshop job, plus few jokes seem to arise. Impress me a little more and we shall how leniant I can be. : Other articles which I am currently cutting include Solo albums with barely a joke. The solo albums are my favorite part of the wiki, defiantly the part that me and the other short time editors contribute(d) to the most. It has some of the most fun Photoshops, edits and jokes. But some of the more recent ones seems less of that and more of "we have to do this album because Paul did it," or otherwise. Some I like and have a Rutle twist, some are just Photoshopped images of Eric Idles' head from the Python years over an album I don't recognize. : So there yoyu have it, a few tips for creation and an explanation for my actions. See you in three days, and happy editing. OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 23:08, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Your cover art for McQuickly is beautiful! OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 03:30, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Will do! :) OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 15:38, January 31, 2014 (UTC)